The Inuyasha Cinderella Story
by FireFairy1992
Summary: Inuyasha, the prince of the land holds a masked ball to find his wife. Two identical girls show up and he falls in love with one of them, but they both leave before he asks for their names. So, the search for the one he fell in love with starts.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a random story I wrote (with the help of my friend Emmy20211).

It's basically just Cinderella mixed up a bit and put into Inuyasha format (The people who are normally demons are demons in this story)

Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Inuyasha sighed as he looked out at the people at the ball. It was incredibly boring but according to his father, he had to find a bride tonight, after all his father and mother had practically demanded and ordered it...

"_Now Inuyasha," said InuTaisho, the king, with a groan, "you are eighteen tomorrow night which means you must find a bride,"_

"_But why father?" argued Inuyasha, "Sesshoumaru already has a wife, isn't that enough?"_

"_No, both of my sons must be wed, after all your brother owns the West Region, this region is yours,"_

"_But why do I have to have a wife?"_

"_You cannot become the king without one!"_

"_But why do I need to become king?"_

"_INUYASHA! You are royal! You must become king!"_

"_But what about you?"_

"_I won't live forever Inuyasha; you are to become king at once to avoid all the annoying rules and regulations to follow after I die,"_

"_But can't we change the rules?"_

"_I shall not change the rules that have kept this family ruling for so many years!"_

"_Calm down honey," said Izayoi, the queen, "he will find a wife at the ball tomorrow night... won't you Inuyasha?"_

"_Whatever," growled Inuyasha._

Inuyasha sighed as he walked through the crowds of girls. All of them were desperate... way too desperate for Inuyasha's liking.

"This sucks," sighed Inuyasha as he finally got through all the girls and onto the balcony, "I hate balls,"

"So do I," came a voice from nearby, "they're horrible,"

Inuyasha spun around and came face to face with a beautiful girl who wasn't wearing a mask.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I thought you weren't allowed to state your name at a masked ball,"

"And I thought you had to wear a mask,"

The girl smiled and frowned as she looked at the crowd. "It's a pity," she sighed, "I have to go back in there,"

"Need any help getting through the crowd?" asked Inuyasha, smiling at the girls horrified expression.

"Oh no your highness," she stammered, "I'm afraid I have to go in there alone!"

"Then be careful,"

The girl nodded with a smile and rushed back into the crowd. Inuyasha felt his face go hot and he spun around to feel the wind.

"I should've demanded her name," he sighed, "I'll probably never meet her again now..."

"Shouldn't you be finding a bride?" came a cold voice from behind him.

Inuyasha spun around and came face to face with a girl identical to the one before, and she wasn't wearing a mask either.

"I guess I should," replied Inuyasha, shivering at the girl's voice, "I do need to find a bride after all,"

"Would you mind if I could dance with you?"

"Well... ah, no, sure,"

The girl smiled politely as Inuyasha led her back into the ballroom.

'_This is gonna be one horrifically long night,'_ sighed Inuyasha inside his head.

oOo

As Inuyasha thought, the night stretched out very long. He had danced with the cold mysterious girl for a long time. He finally had to excuse himself to get some air; it was obvious that she was just as desperate as all the other girls.

"Shouldn't you be dancing?" asked someone, "it is your ball after all,"

"It's you," said Inuyasha as he looked into the beautiful girl's face, "I didn't think I'd see you again,"

"I thought the exact same thing,"

"Would you care for a dance?"

"Who? Me?"

"Yes, you,"

"Sure, I'd love to but..."

"But what?"

"Shouldn't you be finding a bride?"

"I am,"

"Oh... well... uh,"

"Don't say anything! Just let me have the pleasure of this dance!"

"Alright,"

Inuyasha smiled as he led the girl onto the dance floor. The next song had just started so he started to dance. The girl wasn't very good but she let him lead and in no time everyone was turning to stare. His face had broken out in a smile and he was having more fun than he'd ever had in his life!

oOo

"I think he's found her Izayoi," said InuTaisho, "he looks so happy,"

"He does doesn't he?" sighed Izayoi, "just like us,"

InuTaisho smiled as he grabbed his wife's hand, "yes, just like us,"

"Hopefully it'll all work out well,"

"It will, it always does,"

Izayoi and InuTaisho smiled at each other before looking back to their happy and excited son who was dancing with the beautiful girl.

* * *

P.S. This is a chapter story, not a oneshot!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2, I'd like to thank Emmy20211 who helped me write this (you should read her stories, they're good!).

Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The night seemed to go far too quickly for Inuyasha. He danced with the mysterious, beautiful girl for hours until the clock struck twelve.

"Oh no!" exclaimed the girl, breaking away from Inuyasha, "I have to go!"

"Why? Stay, please!" replied Inuyasha, taking the girls hands.

"I can't... I'm sorry, I have to go!"

"No! WAIT!"

"I'm sorry,"

The girl ran away from Inuyasha and disappeared into the crowd, closely followed by Inuyasha.

"Please don't go!" he cried out after her as they reached the stairs headed towards the garden, "at least tell me your name!"

The girl didn't reply; she just kept running until she disappeared down the street.

"Damn it," growled Inuyasha, before spotting a sparkling, silver shoe on the step and running towards it.

"She left her shoe behind," he whispered as he carefully picked it up, "I'll make sure that I'll find her again! With the help of this shoe, she and I will live together forever!"

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Izayoi, running towards her son, "what are you doing?"

"Following her," replied Inuyasha, standing up straight and turning to face his mother, "she ran away,"

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find her,"

"How?"

"With this shoe, she left it behind,"

Izayoi looked at the determined face of her son and her mouth slowly curved into a smile, "very well Inuyasha, your father and I will help you find her any way we can," she said, turning to go back into the castle, "just make sure you stay in the castle until the ball is over,"

"Thank you mother," replied Inuyasha, following Izayoi into the castle, "but when is the ball finishing?"

"Soon, just be patient,"

oOo

Inuyasha sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. The ball had ended an hour ago and he had been sent to his room to sleep, but he couldn't. The image of the girl wouldn't leave his head and soon enough he found himself staring at her silver shoe.

"Who was she?" he asked himself, falling back to stare at the ceiling, "and why do I feel like this? What was it about her that made her different from all those other girls!? Damn it, this is getting me nowhere!"

Inuyasha sat back up and got off his bed, walking towards the sparkling, silver shoe which was now sitting on a small, red cushion.

"I'll find you," he whispered as he gently touched the shoe, "I will,"

oOo

"Kagome!" screeched a black haired woman as she stood in the middle of a fancy living room, "KAGOME!"

"I'm coming Lady Kikyo!" came a voice from upstairs.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day you know!"

"Of course not Lady Kikyo,"

The girl, Kagome then appeared at the top of the stairs and raced towards Kikyo.

"What took you so long?" demanded Kikyo, "I've been waiting for nearly a minute!"

"Sorry Lady Kikyo," replied Kagome, bowing her head, "I was cleaning the cat,"

"Next time get here faster,"

"Of course Lady Kikyo, I apologize,"

"I am going out for the day; I expect the house to be spotless when I return,"

"Of course Lady Kikyo,"

"And any mail you get put on my desk,"

"Yes Lady Kikyo,"

"I'm going now; if I see anything out of place you'll regret it!"

"I know Lady Kikyo,"

Kikyo frowned and snorted at Kagome's worried face as she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"I wish I could go back to last night," sighed Kagome, "and dance with Prince Inuyasha again... but like that'll ever happen,"

Kagome let out another sigh as she slowly walked up the stairs, "he'll probably never notice me, after all, who'd notice a servant wearing a tattered dress covered with soot and dirt?"

Kagome frowned as she walked into Kikyo's room. "He'll probably mistake her for me and marry her... I wouldn't be surprised if he did,"

Kagome sighed again as she grabbed her duster, "I better get started... before the witch comes back,"

oOo

"Send out a royal notice," said Inuyasha as he paced around a room, the very one that was filled with hopeful woman several hours ago, "tell everyone that I am looking for a girl,"

"What girl?" asked a man, who was holding a piece of paper.

"The girl!"

"And who would be the girl?"

"The one with raven black hair and a soft smile... right Inuyasha?" said a man wearing blue robes and carrying a staff, as he walked into the room.

"How do you know Miroku?" demanded Inuyasha, stopping his pacing.

"I was there last night,"

"Why were you there... wait, don't tell me... you were looking for a woman to bear you a child, right?"

"Almost, I was looking for a certain woman,"

"Sango's not coming back Miroku,"

"And how do you know that?"

"I'm the prince; I know lots of stuff,"

"You don't know woman though,"

"Keh,"

"She will come back... when she's finished protecting her village from the demon attacks,"

"Which will take a very long time,"

"How do you know that?"

"They're demons Miroku, they're not gonna give up easily,"

"With Sango fighting them off, they will,"

"Keh,"

"Let me ask you a question Inuyasha, how do you intend to find this girl?"

"I'll search for her,"

"But as I saw last night, there were two identical women that you danced with,"

"I'll know her when I see her,"

"I doubt that, you might get deceived by the other woman,"

"I won't,"

"You might,"

"I won't!"

"Whatever you say," Miroku grinned at Inuyasha's desperate face and walked towards the door, "good luck with your search,"


	3. Author's Notes Please read!

My mother recently abandoned me and my family so we are struggling at the moment. My father has to work A LOT to get enough money so he's not home often, my only older brother, Jacob, has to work as well as get through grade 12 so me and my twin, Seth, have to take care of all the younger children, except Samuel who helps out every now and then. Basically me and my twin can't go to school and don't get much time on the computer, tv, or anywhere really. We're tied down with the younger kids so just to let you know, I probably won't be updating much! In fact, it's a miracle I'm actual able to write this now!

Anyway, I thought I'd let you know so no one would ask about where the next chapter is, cause it'll be a while before it's up! But, I'll try to find some time to write whenever I can!


End file.
